The present invention generally relates to compositions, pellets and composite members made therefrom and more specifically relates to composite members useful as or in the form of deck elements, window blind (covering) elements, rail (railing) elements, and the like, and methods for producing same.
Traditionally, decks, window blinds and railing systems have been made of components fashioned from solid wood. Such wood elements are often considered more aesthetically appealing than those made of metal or cement. However, construction of wood decks or wood window blinds (window coverings) or wood railing systems is labor intensive. Solid wood components are heavy and cumbersome. In addition, maintenance of wood decks, blinds or railings is expensive.
After a period of time, solid wood components naturally begin to break down from weather and/or light exposure and/or pest infestations. It is known that this deterioration can be tempered by treating such wood components with widely available weather resistant coatings, paints, varnishes, finishes and the like. Unfortunately however, it is often only a matter of time before such treated wood components deteriorate requiring partial or complete replacement.
In addition, solid wood materials that are suitable for decks, window blinds and rails are costly. Also, because of natural variations in wood, replacement of individual components may result in an inconsistent, uneven appearance to the deck, window blinds or railing system.
Plastic components have been developed as alternatives or supplements to traditional, natural wood structures.
For example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0148429 (McGrath et al) discloses tri-extruded thermoplastic profiles which are reinforced and not homogeneous. This publication discloses a first polymeric composition in the form of a structural frame including: reinforcing fibers coated with a sizing composition that contains a film forming agent, a coupling agent, a lubricant, and one or more additives. A second polymeric composition fills the recess of the structural frame and a third polymeric composition is a cap or coating. The polymers used may include high density polyethylene (HDPE).
The second polymeric composition may be a foamed composition or filler. The reference discloses that the addition of wet use chopped strand (WUCS) fiberglass may enhance strength of the foamed composition; and that wood flour (WF) may be used in any of the three polymeric compositions.
McGrath et al does not disclose that the finished profiles may be used for decking and fence railing; see paragraphs [0037] and [0087]-[0080].
McGrath et al implies, at paragraph [0102] that the incorporation of glass fiber into foamed boards does not successfully improve their mechanical properties due to insufficient adhesion of the glass fibers with the polymeric materials. The reference purports to overcome this problem with the use of a size composition and WUCS.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0082338 (Baker) discloses a composite material comprising a thermoplastic polymer, for example, polyethylene, and a fiber material, for example, wood.
Baker discloses that the composite material contains about 40% to about 70%, preferably about 50%, by weight, of the fiber material. Baker does not disclose the use of fiberglass.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2012/0077890 (Mancosh et al) discloses composite profiles made using recycled carpet waste, including carpet fibers and adhesive, and fly ash. Mancosh et al discloses that carpet waste is an essential ingredient in the composites of this reference. Mancosh et al discloses that wood fiber and fiberglass fibers may optionally be used. The compositions may also contain a base polymer, which may comprise HDPE. In other embodiments no base polymer is included.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0198780 (Campese et al) discloses a pultruded composite comprising a matrix and coated hollow microspheres. Campese et al discloses that the composite may be reinforced with fiberglass mat. The composite may include polyethylene or “vinyl” and wood fibers may be present. Campese et al does not disclose extruded products or extrusion; and also does not disclose foamed composites.
Other references include: U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0126515 (Yarmoska); U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,109 (Robbins, III); U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,685 (Collins); U.S. Pat. No. 6,827,995 (Hughes et al); and U.S. Pat. No. 6,890,965 (Johnson et al).
There still remains a need in the market today for inexpensive, lightweight decking components, window coverings, and rail components that are sturdy, weather resistant, lightweight, and aesthetically appealing, and easy to manufacture using simple manufacturing techniques. Further, there remains a need for compositions, including pellets and formulations for making such components, and coverings.